


Istanbul Not Constantinople

by velvetjinx



Series: Working Out the Tension [4]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Just so much smut, Multi, OT3, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, there is no plot here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:43:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4603746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjinx/pseuds/velvetjinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solo and Illya have both been looking at Gaby, and she's been looking right back. Illya is conflicted about his feelings for both of them. Can Solo help resolve the problem?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Istanbul Not Constantinople

The Istanbul mission was well underway before Illya had a chance to reflect on how well it was not going for him, personally. In terms of the core mission (find John Travis, a ratty faced blond Englishman, and pump him for information on his arms dealing contacts) things were going very well, except. 

Except this time, Solo and Gaby were playing a happily married couple - the Hendersons, from America. He was an arts dealer and she was his trophy wife. Of course they were sharing a room in the hotel, and Solo was a known womanizer so who knew what seductions had already taken place?

It also meant that it was almost impossible for Illya and Solo to keep up their liaison this mission, and Illya was starting to get impatient with want. Whether that want was stronger for Solo or Gaby he could not say, but oh, how he wanted. 

At the first opportunity he cornered Solo alone. 

"I hope you are keeping your hands to yourself," Illya hissed, poking a finger at Solo's chest. 

Solo looked at him curiously. "Why? Are you jealous of me or of her?"

"I..." Illya paused. "I do not know," he admitted. 

"Well that is interesting," Solo said, his expression serious. "We'll have to see what we can do about that."

And with that somewhat cryptic remark he slipped away, leaving Illya just as frustrated as he had been at the beginning of the conversation. 

After the mission was over - with the requisite number of death defying escapes - Illya was in his hotel room, about to get ready for bed, when there was a knock on the door. He checked through the spy hole before opening the door on a confident looking Solo and a slightly embarrassed looking Gaby. 

"I thought we should all have a drink to celebrate the mission going so well," Solo said, pushing past Illya into the room. 

"You nearly died!" Gaby retorted. 

"And yet I did not, which I count as a success." He poured drinks for them all and handed them out. "Okay, then. What shall we drink to?"

"To our new partnership," Gaby replied. 

"Couldn't have put it better myself," Solo said. "To our new partnership."

They all raised their glasses and drank deep, then Solo cleared his throat. 

"Now, Gaby," he began. "I thought we might have a little chat about the way you've been looking at the two of us, and the way we've been looking right back at you."

Gaby went pale, then walked up to him and slapped him. 

"How dare you embarrass me..."

"I'm not trying to embarrass you, Gaby; I'm trying to figure out a mutually beneficial arrangement for all of us. It's no good us being partners but all feeling this tension between each of us."

Gaby narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "And what do you suggest?"

Solo sauntered up to Illya before pulling him in for a deep kiss. Illya could hear Gaby's gasp, but it was almost drowned out by the rushing sound in his ears. All too quickly Solo pulled back and Illya almost moaned at the loss. 

"That's where we stand at the moment," Solo continued as if nothing had happened. "I was thinking that you might want to join us."

"Join...both of you?" Gaby sounded shocked, but her expression was more than a little intrigued. "You mean-what do you mean?"

"I mean the three of us are already partners. Let's just make that true in our private lives as well."

Gaby's eyes widened and she shook her head. "I am a good girl. I'm not cheap!"

"I never said you were, Gaby. This would be a relationship, between the three of us, not just a one night stand. It wouldn't make you cheap. We're both perfectly serious about you. You'd have two men trying to please you instead of just one."

"And if I did this, you wouldn't spread it around?"

"What, that I was in a relationship with a woman and another man?"

Gaby nodded. "I see your point." She looked up at Illya. "You haven't said much. What do you think?"

"I think...I think you know how I feel about you. I am more than happy with Solo's idea. I have been torn with my feelings about both of you and this solves my dilemma."

Gaby nodded thoughtfully. "And if I say no, you two will continue with your own liaison?"

"Most likely," Solo replied. "But it wouldn't be the same without you." He gave a charming grin, and she couldn't hide her smile. 

"So how would we begin?" she asked. 

"Well first," Solo began, walking over to her and taking the glass out of her hand, putting it with his on the cabinet behind her, "I kiss you, like this." And Illya watched as Solo brought his hands up to cup Gaby's face as he kissed her gently. "Then I bring you over here to Illya, and he does the same." 

Illya's heart thudded in his chest as he looked down at Gaby, who was watching him expectantly. He put an arm around her waist and drew her close, then leaned in and kissed her. 

When they finally broke apart, Solo was watching them carefully. 

"What now?" Gaby asked. 

"That's entirely up to you," Solo replied. "I know what I would like to do with you right now, but we both completely understand if you're not ready for that yet."

Gaby have him an amused look. "I'm not a blushing virgin, if that's what you're worried about." Then, seeing Illya's questioning look, she elaborated. "A boy I went to school with. He was sweet. But that's not the point."

"Virgin or not, it's a big ask," Solo shrugged. 

"Then the sooner we get started the better," Gaby replied. She reached behind her and unzipped her dress, letting it fall to the floor. Her underwear was simple but pretty: a white floral bra and matching panties, with a white garter belt and stockings. She toed off her shoes and looked over her shoulder coquettishly at Illya and Solo. "Well? Am I the only one getting undressed?" she laughed, and both men hurried to undress. 

Soon they were all standing around in their underwear, and Illya was beginning to feel slightly awkward until Solo went up to him and pulled him into a kiss. Then Solo's hand was reaching out, pulling Gaby in close, and Illya broke the kiss with Solo to lean down and kiss Gaby. Pulling her tight against him he could feel her soft skin against his, and it made his hardening cock twitch in anticipation. He felt Solo's breath on his cheek and pulled back to let him have his turn with Gaby. 

"So how are we going to do this?" Solo asked. "Lady's choice. Who gets to fuck you, and who gets to be the one to fuck him?"

Gaby blushed but held his gaze. "Illya," she said. "I want Illya to fuck me."

Solo pressed his body against Illya's side and ran his hand down his back, squeezing when he got to his ass. "That means I finally get to play with this gorgeous ass," he grinned. 

"Don't get used to it," Illya muttered, causing Solo to laugh. 

"I'll enjoy it while I can. I think we should move over to the bed and get a little more comfortable, don't you?"

Illya and Gaby followed Solo to the large bed. Before they could move onto it, however, Solo pulled Gaby to him and wrapped his arms around her. "You are gorgeous," he murmured in her ear, low enough that Illya wasn't sure that he was supposed to have heard. But then Solo was holding a hand out to him, pulling him close at Gaby's back. 

Illya began kissing a line up Gaby's shoulder to her neck as Solo unhooked her bra and slid it off her arms. Solo took one of her pert breasts in hand and began to squeeze it gently, rubbing his fingers over her nipple, before ducking his head and sucking the nipple into his mouth. Gaby's head fell back, her mouth open as Illya slid his hand round and began playing with her other breast. 

Illya pressed right up against Gaby's back, his hard cock pushing against her ass, and she moaned, pushing back against him. Solo, meanwhile, had dropped to his knees and was unhooking her stockings from her garter. She stepped out of them and he took the belt off her, then brought a hand up and began rubbing at the front of her panties. 

"She's getting really lovely and wet for you," Solo said conversationally, a slightly husky tone to his voice betraying his excitement. Illya moved his hand around her hip and copied Solo's movements - Gaby had almost soaked right through her panties, and the thought of plunging into tight, wet heat made him moan against the back of her neck. 

"Why don't we get those panties off you, hmm?" Solo asked, and Gaby nodded. Still on his knees, Solo helped Gaby out of her panties and immediately buried his face in her pussy, lapping at it with long licks. Gaby cried out, and the sound went straight to Illya's cock. He grabbed her breasts with both hands and started to squeeze gently, then began to roll her nipples between his fingers. 

"I want...I need..." Gaby gasped out, and Solo got to his feet, wiping his mouth as he did so. 

"I know," he said. "You want something nice and big inside you. You won't be disappointed," Solo added with a wicked grin. "He feels divine inside."

Gaby turned and kissed Illya, who was now so hard his cock was throbbing. He maneuvered Gaby backwards until she was sitting on the bed, then broke the kiss, letting her climb up into the center. He turned his head and watched Solo strip out of his underwear, then climb onto the bed behind Illya. 

Solo pressed a condom into Illya's hand, before pulling off Illya's underwear and slicking up his fingers, as Illya began to rub Gaby's pussy with his fingers. With the other hand he started fingering her open, barely holding in a gasp when Solo began to do the same to him. 

Gaby was moaning as his fingers sped up, rubbing her clit. He added another finger inside her and fucked her gently with them. 

"Illya...I can't...I'm going to..." Gaby managed, before her whole body shook with orgasm and she cried out a garbled curse. Illya leaned down and kissed her, moaning as Solo added a third finger. 

"You're almost ready," Solo murmured, kissing him on the shoulder. "I'd get that rubber on and start fucking her now."

Illya nodded and put the condom on. Gaby smiled up at him and spread her legs wantonly, and he leaned down to kiss her again. He entered her slowly, careful not to hurt her, and her body opened up to him. 

"Hold still," Solo said from behind him, and then there was blunt pressure as Solo's cock breached him. Illya dropped his head down onto Gaby's shoulder as Solo eased his way inside, the dual sensations of tightness around his cock and fullness in his ass almost too much. 

Solo paused as soon as he was all the way inside and the three of them caught their breath. Then Solo drew out slowly, and Illya followed, and they both began to thrust. It was awkward at first, but they soon found a rhythm. Illya looked down at Gaby, whose eyes were half closed with pleasure, and brought his hand down to rub at her clit with his thumb. She bit her lip, head thrown back on the pillow as he drew her closer and closer to the edge. 

"Are you going to come for us, Gaby?" Solo asked and she nodded, hips moving faster to meet Illya's. "Good girl," he said, and Illya nodded. He wasn't sure how much longer he could hold on, as Solo was now brushing against his prostate with every thrust, but he knew he had to hold on until Gaby came first. 

And then she did, with a long, high moan, nails like claws in Illya's back. She was so beautiful in that moment that Illya's breath caught and he almost lost the rhythm, but he could feel his own orgasm building. 

"Going to...come," he bit out, and then he gave one final thrust as it broke over him in a powerful wave. He leaned down to kiss Gaby, tilting his ass up for Solo, who cursed and thrust only twice more before stilling, groaning out his orgasm. 

For a moment there was only the sound of their harsh breathing in the room, then Gaby smiled up at him. 

"That was..." she began, then paused. 

"Intense?" Solo supplied. 

"Amazing," she finished. Illya felt Solo drop a kiss between his shoulders, before pulling out slowly. Illya couldn't help a slight wince at the discomfort, but as Solo flopped down to one side of Gaby he pulled out of her and disposed of the condom. Then he joined his lovers, lying on Gaby's other side, hand clasped with Solo's on Gaby's stomach. 

They traded lazy kisses back and forth between them for a while, then Gaby sighed. 

"I should probably go back to my own room for the night," she said reluctantly, but Solo shook his head. 

"Stay here with us. We'll wake you in time for both of us to get back." 

"Okay," she nodded, and the three of them settled down to sleep, limbs tangling together. Illya buried his head in Gaby's shoulder to hide a small smile. Maybe this U.N.C.L.E. venture would be the best thing that had ever happened to him. In fact, he thought happily, looking at his lovers, it already was.


End file.
